A Night to Remember
by Nekohime17
Summary: He got up from the table and walked away from her. Hinata rushed to him to stop him from leaving so she embraced him from behind. “I… really do want this…” She quickly tried to say without stuttering, “Please…don’t go!” SasuHina! EDITED! NOT A ONE-SHOT!


**A Night to Remember**

Okay… this is a little embarrassing! Lol I'm not sure if it will be a long or short story but anyways…

Yes, this is another SasuHina story and **NOT** a one-shot that I though will be interesting sharing with you all! n_n

Oh and i edited this story because I knew already that i had to edit it. Well i really didnt edit it but i did fix it to post it online. A friend of mines did! XD

Rated M for future Lemons!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! THOUGH I DO OWN THIS STORY BUT DON'T MAKE ANY PROFIT!

**Don't Go**

"You sure wanna do this?" He asked her before they start doing what she planned in the first place. Something you will think it's really rare if it comes out of her mouth…

She wants to have sex with _him_.

"Hinata?" He wanted to make sure if it was okay since the girl bowed her head down and didn't respond.

Both Hinata and him are high school seniors. Both are going to graduate soon and no, they are not together. Not even friends. Hinata has had a crush on him since she became a sophomore. She even told him in her junior year, but he didn't like her. Now he feels sorry for her.

And who is he? Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was her friend when they were in intermediate, though, he ended up not talking to her in high school. That's what started this whole mess in first place and she fell in love with him.

She missed him.

She missed him a lot.

Now she is in front of him and ready to do it.

Was it a big mistake?

"Maybe we should stop…" He said as he let her go. They werent even in the point of touching each other, but they were already kissing and he was already embracing her close.

"No!" She quickly answered while she stopped him. He was already going to leave her in that dark place.

Where were they anyways? They were at school on a Monday night. They have night school because both of them didn't pass a certain class so they had to see each other. Hinata herself wanted to see him while he tried to avoid her.

Avoid her with no cause.

He didn't know why he wanted to avoid her but he felt he should. The girl told him she liked him and he felt bad for her for rejecting her. She was his friend so he didn't know what to do if he ever saw her again.

But faith had another plan for both of them.

Now, both of them are here. At school. It's almost eleven at night and there's no one in sight. Night school already ended, and the school was already locked. They both stayed in a hiding place to get to business at nine but her shyness overwhelmed her causing time to pass.

"I feel this is wrong…" He said. He knew it was wrong. All this girl wanted was a one night stand and it kind of made her look like a whore. He knew she wasn't but he didn't know if she is. Maybe she is. But no, he is certain she is not. If she was a whore, they would have finished a while ago.

She is not a whore. At least, ninety-nine percent of him agrees. The other percent thinks she is a whore.

He hasn't done it so if he does it with this girl, it will be his first time. Of course, She too hasn't done it so if she does it will him… it will be her first time too.

Both of them are virgins.

He was going to do it once with this girl but they never did. What happen was that her dad got home earlier and so he catch them almost in the act. Since then, he never got to see the girl again because she moved to Canada. Now, he does have a girlfriend but he hasn't even kissed her yet.

"Tell me something, Hinata… have you ever done this before?" She did stop him from leaving but they haven't done anything. They are both sitting on a table near the cafeteria.

"N-no… I-I haven't…" She responded then slightly looked at him with her head still bowed to the floor, "This is my first t-time…"

"Oh…" He responded then stared at her. He really felt he should leave, to let her think this through. He could tell the girl is having second thoughts. He should leave her.

"Hinata… let's just leave. It's better if you think this through…" He suggested. He was nervous and he was certain this girl was more nervous than him.

Hinata, herself, was thinking on how to start this again. She was certain, she wanted this. She has wanted him for a long time and now that he is here with her, alone in the dark and talking to her again, she really wants this. She knows that if they leave, like he said, to think this through, they will not have this opportunity again. He will ignore her again.

She wants him and she wants him now.

"S-Sasuke…?" She turned to fully look at him while he was resting his feet on the table. He was sleepy now. He knew it was about midnight as of now. He even hope they didn't get attack by someone this late at night. They don't even know if maybe there is someone lurking in the dark as of now and even watching them. A criminal perhaps. Sasuke doesn't believe in ghost at all. He only believes in insane people that commit suicide for their pleasure need.

Indeed… insane people.

"Yeah?" He said as he turned to look at her. Hinata bowed her head again. She didn't know how to say it.

Sasuke sighed to himself.

"You know what Hinata? We have school tomorrow. We should leave. I really do want to graduate so I won't be absent tomorrow. Good Night!" He got up from the table and walked away from her. Hinata rushed to him to stop him from leaving so she embraced him from behind.

"I… really do want this…" She quickly tried to say without stuttering, "Please…don't go!"

Sasuke heard the pain in her voice. She did wanted this. She really wanted him. He slightly removed her arms from his chest. He turned around to face her and embraced her tightly.

"Then this is what I will give to you…" And he kissed her yearning lips.

**Author's Note**

So what do you think? I feel weird writing this story but anyways… I will try to post the chaps as soon as possible. Like I said, I don't know if it will be short or long so please bear with me.

Okay… so hope you enjoyed it and please Review to tell me what you think of this story!

Oh and yeah, I will up-date the other stories soon but since I'm trying to up-date all of them at the same time… it will take a little bit longer. I'm trying to do that because I will change my name soon… so stay with me n_n

And yeah, this one will be up-dated too! Lolz

Ja Ne!


End file.
